castarasfandomcom-20200213-history
Courage
PlotEdit Scooby finds out that his friend Courage is in trouble, so he decides to let him stay with the goodies. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual opening theme) (The camera shows it's raining and zooms into a park where we see Scooby walking alone, until he hears shouting. When he goes to investigate, Courage the cowardly dog runs out of a shop and bashes into Scooby) Man: (shouts from a distance) Hey you stupid dog! let go! Scooby: Ruh?! Man (shouts): Stop this ugly little dog! Scooby: (heroic pose) Scrappy! (Courage runs out and bashes in Scooby) Scooby: Watch out! Courage: Im so sorry...Scooby?! Scooby: Courage?, what are you doing here? Courage: Just getting some food Scooby: I thought you was Scrappy! did you steal that ham? Courage: I gotta survive Scooby: I thought you lived with Murial and Eustace? Courage: Long story..i'll tell you over a coffee! (At Villian HQ, the villians are seen around a long table with a hooded person, who happens to be Eustace) Hooded Person : (darthvader sort of voice) Thank you for letting me hold this meeting! Baboon: Come on imbosile! who do you wanna destroy? Hooded person: (puts his hood down) Ha ha ha! That stupid dog! Scrappy: Who? Scooby! im with ya! Eustace: No you idiot! Courage Morgana: Who? Eustace: That wimpy dog lived with us. Oooh i dispise that mutt!. Baboon: Lets make a deal Eustace: What's your offer? Baboon: I'll get rid of Courage for you, if you help us get rid of the goodies! do we have a deal? Eustace: Deal! (At goodie HQ, the goodies meet Courage) Lyndsey: Glad that somebody else is still alive Lisa: How did you two meet? Scooby: At a museum, Courage was scared of most of the costumes. You didnt say why you ran from those guys. Courage: Well..before the explosion, Eustace became odd, more grouchy than ever, he only didnt want to get rid of me, but kill me too! (Flashback when the explosion takes place where Eustace tries to throw Courage in a exploding fire) Eustace: (holding Courage by the neck) You stupid dog, always have to ruin everything! Why should you get all the love from Murial? she's my wife not yours! You'll be sleeping in the basement for now on! Courage; (scared) No! i hate the basement! Eustace: Tough! (Eustace opens the door until fire blasts out after trying to throw Courage inside) Eustace/Courage: (scream) AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!! (Courage gets up from the rubble) Courage: Eustace?...Murial? (Looks around) The place has blown up!, the world!, everyones dead! (drops down crying) (Back to now) Courage: (Looking sad) I was on the streets, i couldn't find Murial, but i know Eustace is still alive, i stole food to keep alive, that Freaky barbera is still loose and Eustace wants me dead! I just know something bads gonna happen or my name aint Mr. Squiggles, and its not! Daphne: Oh dont worry Courage, we'll help you Courage: You will? Skipper: Of Course, A friend of Scooby's is a friend of ours! (When the goodies and Courage go out, they are stopped by Eustace and the villians) Courage: Are we the only survivors around here? Baboon: (shouts from distance) Iv'e seen you have a new friend? Courage: Oooh more survivers Baboon: Shut up!, is this the mutt Eustace? Eustace: Ha ha ha, hello stupid dog! Courage: (shouts) AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!! (then looks at Chucky) AGGGGGGGGGGGH!!! Eustace: Lock those brats up! (huge cage falls on top of the goodies) Skunk: Hey let us out! Baboon: Shut up Skunk!, now give me a billion! Eustace: What!? Baboon: You dont expect us to kill that mutt for free do you? Eustace: But iv'e captured them for free! Baboon: Billion! Eustace; But i dont have a billion! Morgana: We dont kill, simple Eustace: I'll kill him myself (shouts) Argggh! (Courage shaking) Eustace: (while running) Come here stupid dog! (a rolling pin is thrown and hits Eustace on the head) Courage: (happily shouts) Murial! (Murial and Courage hug) Courage: Oh Murial, iv'e missed you so much! (Murial hits Eustace again) Eustace: What did i do? Murial: Oh Eustace! dont be so mean to Courage, and get those lovely people out of that gage. Eustace: No! (Hits him again) Eustace: Ok Ok!....(Opens the gage) Stupid dog! Baboon: (shouts) Get back in that gage! Now! (A gage falls on top of the villians) Baboon: Let us out! (At Goodie HQ) Murial: You better say goodbye to your friends Courage Courage: Thank you all for helping me! i wouldnt had done it without you all. Bye. Murial: (to Eustace) You better come up with a long apoligy to poor Courage and his friends. Eustace: Eh? It's not fair! why does that stupid dog always get everything but not me?! i hate him, i hate that stupid Baboon, them stupid villians and those stupid goodies too! (In the bushes....) Freaky Fred: (holding shaver) Courage....Your'e Hair! List Of CharactersEdit *Billy West...................................Man *Frank Welker..................................Scooby Doo *Marty Grabstein.......................Courage *Lionel G. Wilson...................................Eustace Bagge (Voice Recorded) *Paul McLoone.............................Baboon *Frank Welker.......................Scrappy Doo *Pat Corrol...............................Morgana *Katie McGlynn................................Lyndsey *Yeardley Smith......................Lisa *Grey DeLisle............................Daphne *Tom McGrath..................................Skipper *Joules De Jongh.......................Skunk *Thea White..........................Muriel Bagge *Paul Schoeffler...........................Freaky Fred